bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vano Reina
Vano Reina (儚い皇后, Mueki Kisaki, lit. Vain Queen) is an Arrancar, formerly in Parvulo Rey's arrancar army. She held the rank of décima (10th) Espada. She is now a commander of Ulquiorra's Shinigami-Hollow hybrids. Appearance Vano Reina has long red-brown hair. Like most other Arrancar, she possesses remnants of her former life as a Hollow in her appearance. Her Hollow hole has moved; it is at the base of her breasts on her stomach, as opposed to her chest. The remainder of her hollow mask lies on top of her head, forming a broken helmet, with a horn and the rest take the form of a small appendage on the left side of her nose. Her large breasts are occasionally made the subject of jokes within the Espada. She also has an amazingly hard head, which has injured her comrades in comical occasions, this is due to her heirro. Vano also has yellow eyes and her former Espada tattoo is hidden under her robes, though it is implied to be on her left breast. Personality Vano Reina has a serious, cold, boastful, arrogant, overconfident, overly proud personality and she doesn't hesitate to impose her authority over others, as shown when she gives herself the title "Queen of the Espada", even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful Espada to disagree. Vano refers to Parvulo as "Number one" and her opponents as "peasants"; her Fracción, on the other hand, refer to her as "empress". Like a "queen", she doesn't bring her Zanpakutō with herself - her Fracción take care of it, as well as of her throne. Despite this, she is not particularly violent, unlike most of her former Espada comrades, and will only fight when provoked or ordered to by Ulquiorra. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Vano is highly masterful with her unique zanpakuto. She uses her skill to become somewhat of a savage brute, the lack of true law in Hueco Mundo allowed her plenty of opportunity to engage in battle against hollows and other arrancar alike. Her love of battle is unsurpassed among the current espada. She effortlessly wields her large zanpakuto with ease taking advantage of its unique shape to maximize his attacks. She is commonly seen using brute strength to hack and batter down a enemy's defense. Enhanced Strength: Despite her thin and fragile appearance, Vano is frighteningly strong and can effortlessly wield her large zanpakutō with devastating results. Just by spinning her zanpakutō by the cloth attached to the hilt she can create whirlwinds. Cero: Her Cero attacks are uniquely orange, and fired from the tip of her mask's horn as opposed to using her hands, mouth or fingers like most other Arrancar and Espada do. Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, she is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. In order to fire it seems Vano must first cut her own hand on her Zanpakutō or her mask's horn. Vano's Gran Ray Cero is colored orange. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Vano has a yellow Bala. Garganta: Being the 10th Espada, Vano has the ability to use Garganta. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Enhanced Hierro: Vano holds the self-proclaimed title for the strongest Hierro of all the current Espada allowing her to withstand almost any attack with no sign of injury. Despite this arrogant claim her skin does not, by far make her impervious to attacks or is impenetrable as she claims it is; presumably, her Hierro's influences over his entire body is not uniform for every proportion. This shows that while her hierro is strong, all the opponent has to do in order to overcome it is by "adapting" to it's density (with their own reiatsu). Zanpakuto Sangre Rosa (他殺ローゼ, Spanish for Blood rose) is Vano's zanpakuto. It takes the form of a very large spear with a crimson cloth attached to the end she holds. Its release command is Soak. * Resurrección: After releasing, Vano's hair gets longer and turns purple, her eyes turn red and her mask reforms on her head, taking the shape of a crown with a unicorn-like horn in the center. Her arrancar clothes become more form fitting and her hollow hole is now covered by them. She is most strange among the arrancar and Espada alike, because her resurrección hardly changes her appearance at all. ** Resurrección Special Ability: Her ability is strange, she has stated that if she cuts a male (of any sexuality) on their body, she can manipulate their hormones, causing them to become highly attracted to her and thus lose focus on the battle. She has also stated that the more reiatsu her male opponent has, the more powerful her control over their hormones. This ability has two holes in it. The first and most obvious is, it won't work on females at all. The second one, is that if her male opponent has low reiatsu levels, she has a weaker hold on them, this means that she can either one, not have enough control, or two, lose control after a few minutes. Fraccion Names not revealed yet, though it is revealed that she has two. Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:The Arrancar Five arc